Ichinii ¿in fraganti?
by kisecchi
Summary: Karin entra a la habitación de Ichigo sin tocar la puerta y encuentra a su hermano en una situación comprometedora. Renji/Ichigo, alusiones a Jinta/Karin.


_Bleach_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichi-nii ¿in fraganti?<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin dejó la pelota de fútbol al lado de la puerta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, apresurada por volver a jugar otro partido contra Jinta. Desde que su rival número uno pasaba tanto tiempo con ella y Yuzu, se había dado cuenta de lo parecidos que eran; uno de los rasgos más similares era su determinación al competir, especialmente si era el uno con el otro. Por lo cual ese día, tras almorzar junto a él, Ururu y su hermana, le había retado a un partido de fútbol que el impulsivo pelirrojo aceptó al instante. Lo único que debía hacer era avisarle a Ichigo que llegaría un poco más tarde y, de paso, que se preparara su propia comida porque Yuzu se quedaría hasta tarde en la tienda de Urahara pasando el rato con la otra niña.<p>

—¡Ichi-nii! —Vociferó mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia el dormitorio de su hermano— Ichi-nii, estaré afuera con Jinta y Yuzu volverá tarde a casa, así que no nos espe–

El resto de la frase se le quedó atascada en la garganta al contemplar el cuarto del adolescente.

Sobre el escritorio, un par de libros escolares descansaban abiertos y el lapicero caído, algún que otro lápiz o bolígrafo esparcido por el suelo; distintas prendas tiradas en lugares esporádicos de la habitación, como un pantalón sobre la silla de escritorio o el calzoncillo colgando del velador. Tumbado en la cama y con apenas una remera y calcetines puestos, Ichigo la miraba con horror y la cara completamente sonrojada mientras sus manos estrujaban puñados de una larga melena de cabello rojo que, hundida entre sus piernas, mantenía el rostro oculto.

Por el cuerpo del individuo, Karin se percató de que se trataba de un muchacho. Empalidecida, la jovencita abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno. ¡Quién hubiese dicho que su hermano era homosexual! Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, no es como si alguna vez le hubiera prestado atención a alguna chica, y su naturalidad junto a esa tal Inoue y sus voluminosos pechos era completamente inusual para el comportamiento habitual de un muchacho de su edad.

—K-Karin —tartamudeó su hermano, finalmente atreviéndose a hablar. Tragó en seco, y un segundo después, su usual enfado salió a flote—. ¡¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? ¿Qué quieres? —Espetó, ceñudo.

Saliendo de su estupor, la morena se cruzó de brazos y, a voz en cuello, dijo:

—¡Pues no es mi problema si andas teniendo sexo a plena luz del día, Ichi-nii! Sólo venía a avisarte que pasaré la tarde con Jinta y que Yuzu no llegará a preparar la cena de esta noche, por lo que tendrás que arreglártelas solo.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a desaparecer de la incómoda situación, cuando una voz que le era desconocida habló.

—¿Jinta? —Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación— Quién habría imaginado que ese pendejo tenía novia, y que para variar sería tu hermana, Ichi.

Karin sintió que los colores le subían a la cara y el cuerpo entero se le tensaba. Intentando contenerse (no quería moler a golpes a ese tipajo mientras estuviera sobre su hermano semidesnudo, más que nada por respeto a Ichigo), se giró sobre sí y le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Jinta no es mi novio! —Gritó, con las mejillas encendidas como dos farolitos— ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Sólo amigos!

—Oh, mira lo nerviosa que se puso —bromeó, sonriendo de lado.

La pelinegra se preparó para propinarle un buen golpe al pelirrojo y cuando se dispuso a dar un paso, éste ya se encontraba sobándose la cabeza. Su hermano se había encargado del asunto por ella.

—Ya deja de molestarla, Renji —gruñó, con el ceño fruncido. Luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana, suavizando un poco sus facciones—. Bien, gracias por avisar. Pero la próxima vez toca la puerta.

Empuñando las manos en busca de mantener la paciencia y con el ceño fruncido que caracterizaba tanto a su hermano como a ella, Karin asintió con la cabeza y, sin más, abandonó el dormitorio dando un fuerte portazo. Tras unos segundos, otro más resonó en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, afirmando que Karin se había ido por completo.

Posando sus ojos en el rostro del Segador Sustituto, Renji esbozó una sonrisa lasciva y acercó su rostro al del de cabello anaranjado.

—¿En que estábamos? —ronroneó, justo antes de que un pie se estampara contra su cara.

—En que te dije que era muy arriesgado hacerlo de día, imbécil.


End file.
